alstroemeria
by euphxria
Summary: Hinata menatap Gaara, lalu wanita itu tertawa keras, "Kami? Sahabat? Mereka itu saudaraku!"


**alstroemeria**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, and others.**

* * *

Hinata masih ingat kalimat Sakura saat ia terpilih menjadi ratu sekolah, "... _Selalu jadi dirimu sendiri!_ " ia mengatakannya dengan _make_ _up_ alami, _strappy dress_ bermotif floral paling _trendy_ , dan hak tinggi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memakai celana _jeans_ bututnya, kaus yang menunjukan bahwa dia _relawan_ (atau seksi repot saat acara usai), dan sepatu yang tidak kalah butut dari celananya—inilah jadinya jika ia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Matanya saat itu mengidentifikasi _dress_ floral yang dipakai Sakura, berpikir bahwa mungkin dia akan memakainya saat pemilihan ratu sekolah tahun depan. Dan benar saja, ia tidak mengenakan baju relawan saat itu. Melainkan baju yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai satupun _dress_ untuk dipakai.

Saat itu tahun kedua. Eksistensinya yang selalu dipertanyakan kini muncul ke permukaan. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang tidak mempunyai _dress_. Setiap hari ia harus berpura-pura pemandangan ujung sepatunya adalah pemandangan paling indah—jadi jika ia berjalan kepalanya akan selalu tertuju pada ujung sepatu.

Faktor utamanya adalah— _orang-orang—_ menganggapnya pemalu. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkannya, hanya saja pemalu bukan kata yang pas. Ia mau saja berteman banyak orang, dan ia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan berkenalan. Tetapi orang-orang yang ingin berkenalan itulah masalahnya. Mereka menganggap Hinata adalah permainan. Sekali mereka bisa berkenalan dengannya, membiarkan dirinya menyapa mereka, lalu bergaul dengan mereka selama seminggu, maka uang taruhan sudah ada di tangan. Hari kedelapan mereka kenal dengannya, hari itu juga mereka memutuskan semua hubungan yang ada.

Hubungan pertemanan dengan Hinata tidak pernah serius. Ia hanya perlu bergaul dengan mereka selama seminggu, lalu menjauhi mereka untuk menghindari ejekan. Ia membantu, lalu menjauh untuk mengamankan dirinya sendiri. Tujuh hari terlewati, maka mereka bisa menjauh—itu yang Hinata pikirkan.

Maka saat ia ditanya oleh pihak konseling kenapa ia tidak mempunyai teman, jawabannya hanya seputar fokus dan pendidikan. Jadi ia tidak siap saat Kiba dan Shino mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut. Ia perlu berpikir dua kali hanya untuk menyentuh tangan itu, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua yang menarik Hinata. Ia membiarkan dirinya pergi kemanapun mereka membawanya—tidak buruk, mereka mempunyai pengalaman yang menyenangkan, juga yang jauh dari kata bagus, atau diantara keduanya.

Saat-saat Hinata jatuh hati pada lelaki, maka yang pertama merasakan aura itu adalah mereka berdua. Shino yang lebih memilih untuk diam, Kiba yang langsung menjatuhkan bom pertanyaan, dan Hinata yang bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudah, katakan saja!" suara Kiba lebih tinggi dari biasanya, "Siapa yang kau suka?"

Shino yang sudah tahu memilih untuk diam. Tidak sepenuhnya tahu, ia hanya mempunyai perkiraan berkemungkinan besar—maka dari itu ia tertarik saat Kiba langsung bertanya pada Hinata, tetapi tidak ingin membuat Hinata gugup dengan langsung memastikan perkiraanya.

Hinata membuang wajahnya. Ia memukul Kiba pelan, "Pelankan suaramu!" suaranya tidak lebih tinggi dari Kiba, tetapi lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyebarkannya," suaranya melemah, "Kau juga Shino." Lalu menunjuk Shino dengan dagunya.

"Ayo katakaaaaan!"

Hinata membiarkan kedua pemuda itu mendekatkan telinganya. Saat itu, bisikan Hinata terdengar seperti angin, dan teriakan Kiba lebih keras dari dentuman meriam. Shino tersenyum—entah untuk merayakan karena tebakannya benar, atau kelakuan Hinata dan Kiba di depan matanya.

Saat Kiba berlarian di depan mereka, hening menyelinap di antara Shino dan Hinata. Mereka berdua menemukan koneksi di keadaan yang tenteram seperti ini. Shino mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu Hinata. Gadis bermata teduh tersebut melihat Shino dengan tatapan bertanya. "Berjuanglah." Dengan satu kata seperti itu, Hinata menjadi lebih percaya diri, ia bahkan mulai memikirkan hari _valentine_ tahun depan.

Tentu Kiba tahu siapa yang Hinata maksud. Bunga matahari paling cerah di sekolah mereka. Mereka satu klub, tidak susah mengenali Uzumaki Naruto dan rambut pirangnya yang mencolok. Juga terlalu susah untuk memberi tahu Hinata untuk merelakan harapannya pergi—karena Uzumaki Naruto menyukai ratu sekolah berambut nyentrik. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Hinata, namun ia hanya ingin melindungi Hinata dari patah hati. Ia tahu Hinata memiliki hati serapuh kaca, ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata membersihkan kepingan hatinya nanti.

Dengan tindakan yang menurutnya paling bijak, ia memberikan Hinata _hint_ agar ia mengetahuinya sendiri. Setiap tiga kali seminggu ia bertanya apa Hinata sudah tahu berita tentang Naruto, lalu Kiba akan mengalihkan pembicaraan seputar Sakura. Ia harap Hinata yang mengerti maksudnya, bukan Shino.

Lelaki pendiam itu sadar. Jadi saat Hinata sedang sakit dan perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata terlalu hening, Shino bertanya apa tebakannya kali ini benar. Dengan berat hati Kiba mengiyakan, membiarkan Shino menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Shino akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Kiba. Ia akan bertanya tentang Naruto, lalu Kiba akan bertanya tentang Sakura. Kali ini bukan tiga kali seminggu, melainkan tiga kali sehari.

Kegiatan itu berlanjut selama berbulan-bulan, sampai akhirnya papan peringkat ujian sudah dipajang. Saat semua sudah pergi, Kiba berseru senang menemukan namanya di urutan empat puluh enam. Shino hanya tersenyum menemukan namanya di urutan sepuluh. Sedangkan Hinata tetap diam.

Ia hanya memperhatikan namanya di urutan kedua. Matanya bergulir ke atas, nama Haruno Sakura dicetak tebal dengan perolehan poin yang hanya berbeda satu angka darinya. Ia diam memandang nama yang menjadi tujuan pujaan hatinya. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apapun saat Sakura mengalahkannya dalam segala hal—seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk mencicipi kemenangan.

Seharusnya ia lebih dulu menyadari _hint_ dari Kiba dan Shino, jadi ia tidak harus sesakit ini saat hatinya hancur. Bukan. Seharusnya ia lebih sadar diri, mana mungkin ketua basket ingin mengenal gadis yang tidak mempunyai _dress_.

Jadi untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan Kiba dan Shino yang mengambil alih. Mereka berdua pulang lebih cepat untuk pergi makan es krim di taman. Mereka mentraktir Hinata dengan sisa uang yang menipis. Dengan suara serak yang ditahan Hinata berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tetapi Kiba dan Shino tetap memberi Hinata es krim untuk menenangkan hatinya. Hinata akhirnya memakan es krim tersebut dengan rasa manis campur asin yang membanjiri lidahnya.

Dengan terisak ia memakan es krimnya sambil berbicara, "I-ini tidak adil," matanya menatap ujung sepatu, "Ma-maksudku... ini a-adil—tentu saja. A-aku saja ya-yang tidak tahu diri." lalu ia kembali terisak.

Kiba mengelus punggungnya, serta Shino bagian bahu. "Ayolah, jangan menangis," usaha Kiba dijawab dengan tangisan yang makin keras, "Nanti akan kubelikan _dress_ deh."

Hinata memukul Kiba bertubi-tubi sebelum tertawa kecil. Saat melihat itu Shino langsung mencolek hidung Hinata dengan es krimnya. Hinata yang tidak terima hanya melihat Shino dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tetapi ia hanya sanggup mendelik ke arahnya—ia tahu Shino akan membalasnya habis-habisan.

Sisa hari itu pembicaraan Naruto tergantikan dengan _genre_ musik, buku favorit, makanan paling enak, dan barang kesayangan. Mereka bertiga mengitari taman setelah menghabisi es krim dengan tangan yang saling terkait, berimajinasi bahwa taman adalah dunia. Kiba berkata bahwa ia ingin pergi ke India dan mencicipi kari India yang terkenal. Shino berkata ia ingin pergi ke Yunani dan mengunjungi Kuil Hefaistos. Sedangkan Hinata berkata ia ingin berperigan ke Italia dan mendapatkan pacar di sana.

Kiba ngambek dan berseru, "Tapi kau tetap tinggal di Jepang kan?" Hinata yang merasa tersentuh langsung tersenyum ke arahnya, "Nanti siapa yang akan kutindas?" detik selanjutnya tawa Kiba memenuhi udara, Hinata langsung merengut, sementara Shino hanya terkekeh.

Di tengah tawa Kiba, Shino berbisik pada Hinata, "Tinggalah di Jepang," Hinata langsung menatap Shino cepat, "Agar kami bisa mempunyai adik perempuan." Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung berkaca-kaca. Tangannya pada penggangan Shino dan Kiba mengerat. Ia bisa mendengar isakan kecil Kiba walau kepala pemuda itu membelakangi Hinata dan Shino.

Sejak hari itu semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Hinata sudah bisa menata dirinya ketika berpas-pasan dengan Naruto atau Sakura, Kiba yang mulai serius belajar (walau kenyataannya ia harus ditarik dulu oleh Hinata dan Shino), dan hanya Shino yang tidak berubah. Tidak terasa, sudah tahun ketiga Hinata duduk di bangku SMA. Ia tidak lagi dicap gadis yang tidak mempunyai _dress_ , tidak lagi menatap sepatunya, dan tidak lagi mempunyai pertemanan yang tidak serius.

Tanpa diduga, Naruto masuk di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata dan Shino. Kiba yang berada di kelas lain hanya bisa menganga, lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk bicara padanya jika Naruto melakukan apa-apa padanya (secara fisik dan _**mental**_ ). Hinata hanya berkata tidak masalah, dan beralasan bahwa tempat duduknya dan Naruto tidak berdekatan.

Hinata bisa bertahan duduk di dekat jendela selama beberapa hari. Tetapi wali kelas mereka tiba-tiba merubah tempat duduk. Hinata masih di tempatnya yang sama namun Shino tidak lagi di sebelahnya. Naruto menggantikan Shino waktu itu, ia langsung menyapanya dan berkenalan. Hinata yang baru sembuh dari luka lama hanya bisa berlaku kikuk dan berkenalan dengan terbata.

Shino yang menyadari itu langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia langsung memberi tahu Kiba apa yang terjadi. Sejak saat itu, setiap hari saat istirahat Kiba akan langsung berlari ke kelas Hinata untuk mengajaknya makan di atap bersama Shino—ia ingin menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata berucap untuk menenangkan Kiba dan Shino. Dan memang benar, Hinata dan Naruto bisa bersama sebagai teman tanpa salah satu dari mereka tersakiti.

Tahun ketiga mereka berjalan baik-baik saja. Hinata lulus dengan mengalahkan Sakura satu poin—gadis itu mendapat poin sempurna. Shino lulus di urutan ke lima dan Kiba di urutan ke sepuluh. Pria itu menangis terharu saat kepala sekolah menyatakan ia ada di urutan sepuluh besar.

Mereka bertiga masuk universitas nomor satu di Jepang. Hinata mengambil jurusan psikologi, Kiba mengambil ekonomi, sedangkan Shino mengambil jurusan fisika. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu. Setiap liburan mereka akan selalu pergi bersama. Liburan pertama mereka ke India, kedua ke Yunani, dan yang ketiga ke Italia. Siapa sangka harapan Hinata waktu itu menjadi kenyataan.

Di Italia, Hinata bertemu Gaara—mahasiswa tingkat akhir di universitas setempat. Saat itu mereka sedang menunggu taksi, Gaara datang dengan wajah yang lesu. Hinata yang tadinya tidak ingin ambil pusing hanya melengos saat Gaara mengambil posisi yang agak jauh dari mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba pria itu menepuk bahu Hinata dan bertanya apakah mereka turis dari jepang, yang dengan cepat mereka konfirmasi. Gaara beralasan bahwa dia ingin pergi ke Jepang bulan depan, dan ingin bertanya apa yang paling menarik di negara tersebut.

Tanpa ada yang bisa menebak, Hinata keluar satu hari sebelum mereka kembali ke Jepang. Gadis itu memberikan waktu untuk Kiba dan Shino berjalan berdua tanpa gangguan wanita. Saat jam delapan malam Kiba dan Shino pergi ke bar terdekat, Gaara sudah di depan pintu dengan pakaian _casual_. Saat Kiba dan Shino pulang, pakaian _casual_ Gaara sudah berserakan dimana-mana. Jika malam itu Hinata tidak menahan mereka berdua, Gaara pasti sudah dibakar hidup-hidup.

Beberapa tahun berlalu dan akhirnya sekarang mereka di sini. Ditemani dua cangkir kopi dan secangkir teh. Pewaris utama perusahaan terkenal, ilmuwan fisika, dan psikiater menjadi biang utama kebisingan kedai kopi hari ini.

Hinata merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. Pakaian abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan rok hitam sepaha membuatnya agak tidak nyaman. "Duh, punggungku capek," ia berkata. Matanya menatap Kiba antusias, "Bagaimana kabar Ino?"

Kiba mengisap rokoknya lalu membuangnya ke udara, "Ia baik. Setidaknya ia masih galak," ucapnya. Kakinya menyenggol kaki Shino yang tidak jauh darinya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Masih berniat bercinta dengan rumus fisika?"

Hinata menegur sikap Kiba dengan nada agak tinggi. Sedangkan Shino hanya terkekeh, "Setidaknya aku tidak menggelapkan dana perusahaan."

"Brengsek! Kau pikir aku sebejat itu?!"

"Loh? Mukamu saja sudah kelihatan seperti itu—"

"Hei, hentikan!"

"Dia duluan!"

Hinata menatap Kiba tajam, "Demi Tuhan ia hanya bercanda. Lagipula kau memancingnya duluan," ia mendelik saat Kiba masih menyingkirkan matanya dari Hinata, "Hentikan sikapmu itu!"

Kiba membuang puntung rokoknya di asbak. Ia menatap jalanan dari meja di kedai kopi yang mereka tempati. Mengambil meja di luar karena ingin merokok memang keinginan Kiba, tetapi melihat mobil hitam yang diparkir di seberang jalan merupakan keuntungan bagi Hinata.

Pria berambut merah yang baru keluar dari sana langsung menghampiri Hinata. Gaara langsung mencium bibir Hinata saat ia sampai. " _Come stai?"_

" _Bene, grazie_." Hinata berbisik di telinga Gaara, lalu mencium pipi pemuda itu. Pemandangan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai Shino berdehem dan Kiba mendecih.

"Kalian bisa melakukan itu di kasur nanti," Hinata mendelik, "Tapi hari ini, Hinata milik kami. Jadi—" Kiba memperagakan gerakan menyapu dengan kelima jarinya.

Gaara hanya menghela napas, "Baiklah," ia mencium Hinata, "Aku ada di mobil." Pria itu pergi kembali ke mobilnya.

Hinata menatap Kiba dan Shino bergantian. "Jika kalian _stress_ aku akan memberikan racun," Hinata berpura-pura mengancam sebelum rautnya berubah ramah. "Aku benar-benar kangen! Kita sudah tidak lama bertemu!"

"Kita baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu."

Wanita berambut hitam itu hanya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia berdiri, "Sampai ketemu minggu depan!" lalu berjalan ke arah Shino dan Kiba, kemudian mengecup pipi mereka bergantian. Kiba bereaksi dengan mengacak rambut Hinata, sedangkan Shino menarik hidung Hinata pelan.

Gadis itu akhirnya pergi ke mobil hitam tempat sang kekasih menunggu. Ia masuk ke mobil itu dan menemukan Gaara yang langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman singkat.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bersahabat?"

Hinata menatap Gaara, lalu wanita itu tertawa keras, "Kami? Sahabat? Mereka itu saudaraku!"

* * *

 **end**

* * *

hehe, ini sudah malam dan saya menyelesaikan draft oneshot terakhir.

anyway, i always love the bond between team 8. dan fic ini dibuat untuk mereka yang sudah dewasa. hiks.

ya sudah deh, ehe. tolong reviewnya untuk membangun kemampuan menulis saya, terima kasih!:)


End file.
